Love is Danger
by Roluv3r
Summary: Tris has a lot on her mind as it is. Two 18 year olds having feelings for her, one ruthless and one honourable, isn't going to help her. Yet she feels strangely attracted towards them. But even though love and hate are very different, they are strangely alike. Rated T just in case. Violence. Romance. Love Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Divergent.

note: This story follows a different story plot than the book, it might include some parts of the book, but in general it will most likely be a little different. Please read and review!

* * *

**Training**

**Tris POV**

It's been days since I chose Dauntless over Abnegation. I feel thick with guilt. About what my father would say to me, if he saw me now. I quickly stop, thinking self pity would be too self indulgent. _Focus_. Beads of sweat fly off from my face, as I wipe my sweaty palms on my slacks. I heave for air. I see Peter charging towards me again, his eyes filled with greed for pain. He looks like a young Eric. He sends me flying onto the floor, knocking out the air from my lungs. I gasp. I block his next hit with my forearm, ducking my face away. His tackle has me lying down with Peter on top of me, pounding freely at my face, stomach, legs, everything. Everything hurts so much, I can actually hear the throbbing. I open my eyes, and only when our eyes meet, did I realise that I was trying to seek comfort in Four. He looks at me, his face controlled, though his eyebrows are slightly furrowed, and his face contorted in something between anger and guilt.

_According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede._ Four had said,

_According the _old_ rules. In the _new_ rules, no one concedes. _Eric replied, his face showing nothing but pure greed.

I cough up blood, as I am thrown down onto the ground again. I won't concede. I can't concede. Four's eyes hold me bound to consciousness. I am being held up by Peter's fist balling my shirt. I see Four walk out of the room, pushing the doors a little too hard. Eric glances at Four, then towards me again, looking thoughtful. He seems to forget everything else, as the corners of his mouth twitch up in an unbelievably cruel smile, as he hears a crack. Peter broke my arm.

"SHE CONCEDES!" I hear someone yell, everything is too blurry to tell where or who the sound came from. The kicks and hits stop abruptly, I wonder why. Everything is spinning around, and all I can see are black dots staining my sight. If I had not been so close to the outer ring, I wouldn't have heard Eric's next words.

"She concedes?" Eric's voice is quiet and low, dangerous. Like a predator purring quietly, waiting to pounce on their prey.

"You don't get to decide when she concedes!" He shouts, everybody jumping at his words. At this point, I see that Eric has made his way over to Al, bending his face down towards him. Al doesn't back away, but eventually he looks away, silently showing submission. I smile, or I attempt to smile. It's nice to know that you have friends that care for you.

"I'll make an exception this time." He says, "Stiff! Get up! If you don't I will take it as a sign of capitulation. And there's a punishment for that."

I wince, biting back a groan as I try to work myself up. I know the others are hoping I will concede, but I refuse to surrender to Peter. To Eric. I am on my knees now. Every time I move my limbs a fraction of an inch, unbearable pain shoots through my entire body. I am about to haul myself up, when I feel a forceful kick at my side. I look up in surprise as Peter snickers down at me. I land on the floor with a heavy thud. I feel blood running from my nose and mouth. I see that the blackness is closing in on me fast.

The last thing I remember before I pass it out are Eric's happy, but devastatingly cruel words, "The Stiff concedes! Punishment..."

**Four POV**

I can't watch Peter hurt her. I hate myself for taking special interest in her. It's been so many years since an Abnegation born initiate has been willing to choose Dauntless. So many years. I've always had a bad feeling about Peter, and the way his cruel eyes were stalking Tris, as if he wanted to beat her to death, just confirmed my suspicions. It was the same look Eric got in his eyes when he was fighting, or punishing for that matter. I clench my fists and lean back against the wall. I hear the sound of fist hitting flesh, and I wince. I don't know why she is special. Perhaps, it is because she is from Abnegation. But she is a reminder from my past, and my past is not something I want to remember.

I don't know how long I've been standing there, but eventually when all the initiates file out, their expressions show fear, except three people. Those people happening to be Peter, Drew and Molly. Peter has a few bruises and a cracked lip, but that's all. I fear for Tris' condition. I'm unable to contain my horror, as I see Al carrying Tris in his arms. A strange feeling of jealousy suddenly passes through. I should be holding her. I quickly brush it away, too many years of Dauntless has changed me. But I'm glad I'm not in Abnegation anymore. She had more bruises than I can count, she is bleeding from almost every possible opening, and her arm is twisted at an awkward angle.

"Four" She croaks out, locking her eyes with me. Without thinking, I go forward, touching her head gently. Quickly I pull back, realising the others are staring at me. Before I get a chance to do anymore, Eric calls out. His voice is low and satisfied, which unsettles me. I stare at him. He beckons me towards him. Anybody would've seen that as a friendly gesture, but only he and I know different. He leads the way, not stopping until we reach the place where we both know are no hidden cameras.

"You have feelings for the Stiff" He says, breaking the silence. I stare at him, my face unyielding, showing no emotions.

"What makes you think that" I say as coolly as I can, I try not to show my dread or panic, but I can tell he heard it, even though I thought I had it controlled.

"I know more than you think I do" He whispers, leaning in close enough that only I heard it. He starts to stroll away, an agonising smirk on his face. I catch his wrist, holding him back. I squeeze harder than I should, but I don't care. I push him into the wall. Hard. For milliseconds, he looks surprised, then it's gone. His harsh smirk is back on his face, though this time, it has faltered a bit.

"If you hurt her, I will personally come find you." I hiss as coolly and icily, that Eric seems to lose his smirk. I walk away before I see that wicked sneer planted on his face again.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. The Infirmary

Okay so in this chapter, you'll get to see some Four/Tris action, maybe a little Eric too... You'll have to read to find out ;)

Please read and review! Thank you

* * *

**The Infirmary**

**Tris POV**

I hear beeping sounds and feel tubes and needles injected into my body. I hear myself wheeze and sputter blood. The weird thing is, that I don't feel anything. The pain must be so great, that it numbs my entire body. I feel distant, as if I'm there but at the same time not. I'm constantly zoning out, only to feel as if I'm falling, and wake up abruptly.

I hear faint voices, and turn my head. I yelp out in pain. As long as I'm lying still the pain is endurable, but as soon as I move, I feel like being stabbed over and over. A hand comes to rest on my forehead. I open my eyes, but everything is still too blurry. I try with all my might to focus on the solid masses in front of me. I think I see Christina, Will and Al. Their faces are painted with worry and anger. Though I don't think the anger is directed towards me.

"Go...can't...anything..." I catch a few words from a womanly voice that sounds superior and stern. She uses the voice of a mother; scolding but when it comes down to it, very protective. It must be the doctor telling them to go. I try to tell them it's okay, but end up having to cough up blood. I hear more voices and noises, but I'm too tired to focus on anything. I let my head lull and let my eyes relax. Suddenly there are no more voices, but I think I hear footsteps getting fainter and fainter. I feel strangely sad. Now I am truly alone. Until I hear footsteps nearing me again. I focus for any voices, thinking Christina has come back. The door barges open, and I feel cold wind across my cheek.

"It's after visiting ho-" I hear the same superior voice from before. There is someone murmuring at the door.

"Yes of course, sir." She stops abruptly in her tracks," Don't put too much strain on her. Her wounds are fatal enough as it is." I hear some shuffling and I guess she is out of the room, because I hear the door softly close. I can feel body heat next to me, and I immediately stiffen. I silently thank the doctor for having the light only dimly lit. I force myself to relax again. I have no idea who it is, and I don't dare open my eyes in fear of it being Eric. My mind is screaming for someone, anyone to barge in. I feel a rough callused hand gently rest on my cheek, before it slides down to my hair, carefully playing with it. I don't know how someone so brutal can be so calm and placid. I almost frown. This is not like Eric. I am just about to open my eyes, thinking it is Four, until I hear footsteps approaching again, and the door opening. Although this time it doesn't violently barge open like before. I keep my eyes closed. The pain is no longer unbearable, so it is easier to focus.

I feel the body heat leave, but I don't hear footsteps walk off. I wrinkle my eyebrows slightly. What is going on? Again I feel the presence of somebody standing beside me. I don't know if it's Eric, or someone completely else. I feel scared, but I don't let myself show it. It sounds weird, but I wish Four was here. There is something about his manner that makes me feel safe and guarded. Again someone touches me, this time my forehead. But the hand isn't rough and callused, it soft and delicate, gently and calmly caresses my forehead and moves down to my cheek. The next thing I feel is a pair of soft lips on my forehead, and I immediately open my eyes wide up.

"Four..." I whisper. I forget everything else and stare deep into his eyes. At first he seems to return the same look I am sure that I hold. Then he suddenly stops and blinks.

"I-I..." I hear him stammer. I don't think, I just do. I reach my hand up to his cheek, using my thumb to hover over his lips. I can see the giant gulp he takes, as his adam's apple bobs. I can feel his quick heartbeat, seeing his vein pulsing in his neck. He stares down at me, not moving away. I hear something clatter to the floor, at the far end of the room. Quickly I whip my head around, and groan in pain as I realise I moved to fast. I move my hand out to my neck, to gently massage the area. I squint my eyes, a black mass stands in the corner of the room. The mass steps out of the shadow, and light dawns on Eric's face. It's my turn to gulp. It was Eric before. Eric hands had touched my face with such gentleness, I thought it was impossible for someone so ruthless to be so mild.

"I told you I knew more than you thought I did." He snickers, and I see no resemblance between the light caress before and the face his bears now. My mind must have been playing tricks on me. Beside me I see Four's fists clench.

"I told you not to touch her." I hear Four's low growl, his voice strained and controlled. The look his eyes gave off, made me think Eric was the devil himself.

"Why? Does it bother you?" I see Eric lift his eyebrows, that silly grin still plastered on his face. I hate that grin. It seems so false. So dark. So foreign. He turns it eyes on me. The look he gives me makes me think he wants to devour me and swallow me whole. I try to creep further into the bed I'm in. I see Four walk in front of my bed, his hands squeezing so hard at the foot post of the bed, his knuckles are purple. I feel calmer this way.

"Yes, and if I see you touching her, I swear, I will kill you." He spits out the last words, making his point clear. I immediately see Eric's eyes darken.

"I am your superior, and I will do as I please." He says, the sneer is wiped of his face. He looks almost feral. His eyes are stalking his prey. Me. I now realise what had clattered to the floor earlier, it was a scalpel. Eric bends down and swipes the scalpel off the floor, taking a step back taking up his fighting stance. I look bewildered at him. That happened in less than a second. Or maybe my head just hasn't recovered completely yet. I see Four's eyes flicker around the room, but there's nothing he can use. My heart squeezes. Eric can't kill him. Four knows that, and so does Eric. Then it dawns on me. He's planning on using it against me. If that's my punishment, I want nothing to do with it.

* * *

Haha what'd I tell you ;) yeah so as aforementioned, please review because I would really like to know your thoughts on this, or if I should continue with this story or not..:)


	3. Midnight Game

This chapter is going to cover the "midnight capture the flag" chapter in the book. Some Eric/Tris/Four action!

I would really appreciate it if you would review. That way, I know you all like the way this story is going :)

* * *

**Midnight Game**

**Four POV**

My mouth goes dry. He plans on using the scalpel against Tris. I take a step forward, hastily scanning the room for a weapon. Anything to defend with. Without warning, Eric lunges using the hilt of the scalpel to drive into my stomach. I double over as he pushes me into the foot of the bed, jerking it violently back hitting the wall. I growl. Everything is lost to me but Eric. I throw myself at him, feeling a graze across my cheek as we land on the ground, rolling around punching each other.

That's when I hear it. The slow and steady beeps that before had filled the room, was now racing so fast, I was sure even a metronome couldn't keep up. I abruptly stop fighting, and oddly enough, so does Eric. I hear sputters and wheezing, and before I know it, I'm running for the bed. When the bed had hit the wall earlier, it must've have done some damage. I see Tris on the bed, coughing up blood as her whole body is jostling. I begin to panic. I look at Eric, on the other side of the bed, his eyes are wide. We both jump as the door is hastily barged open and, Shannon that had so generously let me in after visiting hours, stalked in. She looked somewhere between frustrated and impatient.

"Did I not tell you to be careful?" She demands. Her once friendly demeanour is gone, now replaced by a tough protective glare. She eyes us carefully, before ushering us out. I try to argue with her, but Eric has his arm around mine in a steel hard grip, forcing me out. I stare at him. He's usually not this compliant. Maybe the doctor's orders had gotten him riled up. As soon as the doors close behind us, I pull my arm away and push him into the wall. I see the wall make a slight dent.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." I spit every word out as clearly and coldly as I can. I don't get the expected answer. He just smiles that ignorant cruel smile of his and walks away, not looking back. I sigh. This means he has something planned. This means I can't let my guard down.

* * *

**Four POV**

I stay standing by the door the next night. I'm not taking any chances. The next day she is allowed to sleep in her own bed. I should be relieved, but the thought that Eric hasn't tried anything yet nags me. What is he up to? Even though she is safe in the dormitory, I still fear for her safety. So I stand by the door to the initiates' room. I don't know how much times passes, but I guess hours have gone by before I hear movement approaching on my right. I turn as fast as I can, keeping my hand on my knife in my belt. Eric is standing in front of me, his hands in his pockets. The Dauntless born initiates stand behind him with flashlights. I growl quietly. He knows I can't deny him the right to enter the dormitory, so he pushes me aside still bearing his huge smirk. The smirk vanishes as he enters the room. I am afraid that whatever he is planning, might be at the cost of Tris. This is his revenge.

I enter the room after the Dauntless born initiates. They are waving their flashlights around, causing mayhem and confusion. I hear Eric's loud and brutal voice cut through the confusion.

"Everybody up!" He roars. Automatically I search for Tris. I see her half sitting up, half lying down. She is looking back at me. Our eyes meet. I can't help but stare. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I see Eric glare at me.

"Did you go deaf, Stiff?" I hear Eric yelling. He gives me an evil look, as if warning me. I stare back steadily. I was not going to let him intimidate me. I look back at Tris. Her eyes are wide and confused. My heart involuntarily clenches. She gets up and winces slightly in the process. I see Eric trying to hide a smirk. My fists clench. Midnight game. I know what his punishment is. A game of capture the flag in the middle of the night. Last year he won over me. This is his way of saying he wins, and that he will win again. I scowl.

No, I think, this time _I _win. We all shuffle out, walking silently in the hallway. All you can hear are the initiates breathing heavily and their footsteps. Someone is whispering at the back, and I am tempted to find out who it is.

I start to pick up pace, and eventually break into a run as I see the train tracks. Eric timed it perfectly, I realise, looking at my watch. It should be coming any minute now. I hear the train coming nearer, and as the train slows down it's like my heart does the opposite. My heart is pounding. I am afraid Eric will do something unethical that will disprove the integrity and life of the game. Most of all, I am afraid that he will hurt Tris. Because after last night, I am no longer sure of what Eric will do. Let alone what he is capable of.

* * *

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LOOONG TIME. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY! anyways please read and review! I will try to update sooner, but this all depends on the reviews... ;)


End file.
